John Carpenter
John Howard Carpenter est un réalisateur, acteur, scénariste, chef monteur, compositeur et producteur de film américain né le 16 janvier 1948 à Carthage , États-Unis). Biographie Fils de musicien, il apprend très tôt la musique. Il se passionne rapidement pour le genre fantastique qu'il découvre à la télévision notamment grâce à Forbidden Planet qui révèle son désir de devenir cinéaste. C'est donc très jeune, à l'âge de 14 ans, qu'il réalise ses premiers courts métrages. Toujours aussi passionné, il intègre l'Université de la Californie du Sud dans la section cinéma. Il y participe comme scénariste, compositeur et musicien au court métrage : The Resurrection of Broncho Billy, un western qui remporte l'Oscar du meilleur court-métrage. L'ensemble de l'œuvre du cinéaste est sans doute la plus terrifiante du cinéma, ce qui lui vaut le titre de « maître de l'horreur ». On retrouve tout au long de ses films un désir de transposer le western dans un contexte urbain ainsi que des héros cyniques en marge de la société en totale opposition avec le modèle hollywoodien. Certaines de ses œuvres comme Invasion Los Angeles sont des véritables critiques sur la société américaine. Son œuvre est de plus caractérisée par une rigueur technique au service de l'ambiance. John Carpenter est très influencé par la maîtrise narrative des films américains des années 40 à 60, particulièrement les œuvres de Howard Hawks, qu'il considère comme son maître. O n peut retrouver la trame de Rio Bravo dans Assaut (un groupe isolé dans un commissariat assailli par des ennemis inconnus), injustement taxé de réactionnaire à sa sortie, et considéré aujourd'hui comme l'un des chefs d'œuvre du huis-clos et peut-être le meilleur film de son auteur. On notera également l'influence de Don Siegel et de son « Invasion des profanateurs de sépultures » dans plusieurs films de Carpenter. Grâce à sa formation musicale il est aussi un excellent compositeur. Il a signé, souvent en collaboration avec Allan Howarth, la partition de la quasi totalité de ses films, lui permettant de retranscrire au mieux les émotions recherchées. Marié le 1er janvier 1979 à l'actrice Adrienne Barbeau, il en divorce en 1984 après qu'elle lui ait donné un fils, Cody, né en 1983. Il se remarie en 1990 avec la productrice Sandy King. Son fils, Cody, compose lui aussi de la musique. On a pu l'entendre dans les 2 épisodes de Masters of Horror de son père. Filmographie Réalisateur Courts-métrages * 1962 : Revenge of the colossal beasts, réalisé à 14 ans * 1963 : Terror from space * 1969 : Warrior and the demon * 1969 : Sorceror from outer space * 1969 : Gorgo versus Godzilla * 1969 : Gorgon, the space monster Longs-métrages *1974 : Dark star, film d'étudiant réalisé à l'Université de Californie du Sud *1976 : Assaut (Assault on Precinct 13) *1978 : Halloween, la nuit des masques (Halloween) *1978 : Meurtre au 43e étage (Someone's watching me!) (téléfilm) *1979 : Le Roman d'Elvis (Elvis) (téléfilm) *1980 : Fog (The fog) * 1981 : New York 1997 (Escape from New York) * 1982 : The Thing, d'après une histoire de John W. Campbell Jr., remake de La Chose d'un autre monde (The Thing from another world) d'Howard Hawks (1951) * 1983 : Christine, d'après une nouvelle de Stephen King * 1984 : Starman * 1986 : Les Aventures de Jack Burton dans les griffes du Mandarin (Big trouble in Little China) * 1987 : Prince des ténèbres (Prince of darkness) * 1988 : Invasion Los Angeles (They live), d'après la nouvelle Eight O'Clock in the morning, écrite par Ray Nelson * 1992 : Les Aventures d'un homme invisible ''(''Memoirs of an invisible man), d'après le roman de H.F. Saint * 1993 : Petits cauchemars avant la nuit (Body Bags) (segments La Station service et Les Cheveux du Docteur Miracle) (téléfilm) * 1995 : L'Antre de la folie (In the mouth of madness) * 1995 : Le Village des damnés (Village of the damned) * 1996 : Los Angeles 2013 (Escape from L.A.) * 1998 : Vampires, d'après une nouvelle de John Steakley * 2001 : Ghosts of Mars * 2006 : Masters of Horror (épisode Cigarette burns - La fin absolue du monde) * 2007 : Masters of Horror (épisode Pro-life - Piégée à l'intérieur) * 2011 : The Ward : L'Hôpital de la terreur (The Ward) Scénariste, en plus de ses films * 1970 : The Resurrection of Broncho Billy, de James R. Rokos (co-écrit avec Nick Castle) * 1978 : Les Yeux de Laura Mars (Eyes of Laura Mars), d'Irvin Kershner (scénario et histoire originale) * 1978 : Zuma Beach, de Lee H. Katzin (téléfilm) * 1979 : Better late than never, de Richard Crenna (téléfilm) * 1981 : Halloween 2 (Halloween II), de Rick Rosenthal (co-écrit avec Debra Hill) * 1986 : Sans issue (Black moon rising), de Harley Cokeliss (scénario et histoire originale) * 1990 : El Diablo, de Peter Markle (co-écrit avec Tommy Lee Wallace) (téléfilm) * 1991 : Blood river, de Mel Damski (téléfilm) * 1999 : Morsures mortelles (Silent predators), de Noel Nosseck (téléfilm) Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1948